jintyrailwayproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ask the Raccoon
This is a forum where you may talk to the founder of the wiki. However, the rules of JRP apply here. And the rules are as follows: |Rules of Jinty Railway Productions Wiki| 1. Explicit content is strictly prohibited. Anyone partaking may be reported. Anyone reported/caught making a blog/posting a picture/making a page full of explicit content will be banned . 2. Profanity is to be kept to a minimum. First offense will result in a warning. Further offenses will result in a ban. Ban times may be made at the discretion of the admin, but must be based on the severity/frequency of profanity. 3. Harassment does not fly here. Anyone being harassed may report the offending user to an administrator. First offense will result in a warning. Further offenses will result in a ban. Ban times may be made at the discretion of the admin, but must be based on the severity/frequency of harassment. 4. What goes on on another wiki STAYS on that wiki. Please refrain from causing/bringing over any cross-wiki drama. Note: You may have noticed that the conversations have become sections; I have done this to keep the forum organized so there won't be confusion. Because of this, I ask people to please only edit in their sections. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Conversations Wolf9400 Hello. I feel like utter crap again, and you know what that means. Feeling suicidal? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah and lily isn't making me feel any better today. Oh... well, when we last spoke, you had said you felt suicidal. I first must say I'm proud you hadn't followed through, because I felt dread build up in me like an ever-growing burden. And as for what's going on in the present... Well, I don't want to make anyone upset in this situation. I love Lily, and I see you as a very good Christian friend. I honestly can't find anything to fix this, Wolf, but if you just want to talk, I'm more than willing. I worry about all of you over on SFW, and I hope for the best for all of you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i just want someone to talk to. i really feel like nobody cares about me now. i don't want a *pat on the back, hug, whatever* over a chat. i want some real caring. can we just talk? maybe TP if I need a distraction? Well Wolf, you've come to the right person to talk to. I'd be happy to have a conversation with you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm so confused in my emotions. I know they care in my heart but my brain won't accept it. About a quarter of me wants to get a knife from the kitchen cabinet, another quarter doesn't care, and half won't allow it. This is hard. Albeit, you aren't here anymore. I am here; I'm just fighting my firewall. It sounds like you've got some internal conflict. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) mom says it's just puberty, well if it is i must have the most severe puberty ever. of all time. anyway, overall, i feel like a complete mush of emotions and i don't want to feel like it which only worsens the feeling. forgot to say merry christmas by the way but i'm now a minute late and therefore i feel bad :( It's not the worst ever. Many people have these times where they feel depressed; I've had it before (you're most likely aware), and I felt like an animal that needed to be put down. But I found that as time went on, I felt better. Time heals all wounds. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 05:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) time had better hurry up. because the wounds are coming faster than they're healing. Wolf, I'm sad to say this, but I have to go now. I'll return tomorrow, and when I do, we can resume our conversation; I'll message you upon return. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 05:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm not worth the internet, i shouldn't even be on it. i'm such an idiot. i'm on the verge of "why am i so useless and hopeless" tears. i've got this tightness in my chest and i know it's brought on by my idiotic actions on another site that made every last person hate me and want me gone and i don't know what to do Wolf, calm down. Everyone makes mistakes. I don't know how to assist you on the other site (since I don't think I can access it), but I do know that I can assist you here. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) A: you can't. B: I didn't really have friends there to start with, but I feel bad for ruining their fun. and C: right now all I want to know is how to feel better. Well, I don't know of a surefire pick-me-up, but I do know that sometimes just having a conversation makes me feel better; maybe it could work for you. I'm here for you, bro. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Since I"m in no mood for a co/nversation, can we TP? Karait and Alex? Let's say future, but before the whole miasma incident? Not sexual? You got it. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) hey i'm depressed again wolf9400 Well, I've answered your call, my friend. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i appreciate it. i took some tests online and they say i'm severely bipolar and depressive. no officiality to any of the tests, but i took several apiece and got the same results. yeah, so i'm super sad now. wolf9400 I see... well, what can I do for you? --Needlemouse (talk) 02:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i don't know. some cheering up or something... i just feel like crying right now...i found out that a whole bunch of my close friends aren't christian, my mom's friend's friend got killed in a car accident, another one of my mom's friends got accidentally shot in the head on a shooting range and has around a 1% chance of living, and i feel horrible because of it all. wolf Well, we could just talk or roleplay. That seemed to do something for you last time. --Needlemouse (talk) 02:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it will help this time... Every time I get depressed I get even closer to actually committing suicide... I haven't tried it yet but I'm scared that I'm going to break. wolf9400 Wolf, I have faith that you won't break. I'll be praying for you. --Needlemouse (talk) 02:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) sometimes faith isn't enough. It may not always be enough, but it can be. There is only one who truly knows... --Needlemouse (talk) 02:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) this is hard to say... my faith is taking a humungous beating... I know that you'll try to refute this, but I believe that you'll eventually get out of this hard time; I've said time and time again that some days are better than others. And while this isn't exactly a "bad day" scenario, my saying can apply to this situation as well. --Needlemouse (talk) 03:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i know i will. i can't help but complain otherwise... but i'm scared that i'm losing my faith in god -- wolf Wolf, I've been scared about that too. Last year during the drought, I was beginning to question my faith, as I thought that God was going to let the drought ruin us all. But as it showed signs of improvement, I began to think that my prayers for the drought to stop were being answered. My point is that you'll have these times where it seems that God isn't there or he is doing nothing for you. But he is there and he has plans for all of us that he will put to work. They may not be effective tomorrow, or next week, or next month, or even over the course of the next few years, but God will eventually do wonders in your life. --Needlemouse (talk) 03:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) somehow i doubt that. i know i shouldn't, but i do. we'll talk tomorrow. i just need to cry myself to sleep and not ponder what kind of knife, gun, noose, or chemical would be most effective. i'm sorry for making you feel bad. but believe me: i won't leave this world until i tell you. you're one of my only friends. Okay, Wolf... but if you die, I'll be devastated at the loss of a friend... --Needlemouse (talk) 03:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i stayed to see your reaction. and it makes me feel a little better. i'll actually go now. ~~Wolf9400~~ Goodnight, my friend... --Needlemouse (talk) 04:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i'm back, and a little better than i was...still not good, but better. Wolf Nice to know you're feeling a little better. --Needlemouse (talk) 18:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) my power is going to fail. we'll talk when it comes back on, which most likely won't be for several days ~~Wolf9400~~ Alrighty then. --Needlemouse (talk) 22:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) we can however talk until then Ah. Well, what shall we talk about? --Needlemouse (talk) 22:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) idk Hm. Well, to be honest, I don't know what to talk about, either. --Needlemouse (talk) 22:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps another TP? I'm not feeling the whole Alex and her kids thing, but perhaps something else? Wolf Okay, then. I'll make a new section for it in our current RP page. And remember; no explicit content or actions. --Needlemouse (talk) 23:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC)